Connected
by s.w.e.e.t.s.t.o.r.y.s.4.e.v.a
Summary: Sequal to Edwards make over, Emmet and Rose are getting married and unexpectedly Emmet begs for Edward to be best man, meanwhile Bella is playing happy familys with her new man, but what will happen when they meet again, will sparks fly? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, as promised this is the sequal to Edwards make over, if you haven't read Edwards makeover then i would read it before reading this, it would make alot more sence:)!**

**Open your eyes to the beauty around you. Open the mind to the wonders of life Open your heart to those who love you And always be true to yourself...**

**READ&ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Silently to myself I open the wedding invite I had gotten from Rose and Emmet, I hadn't been in real contact with them for about five years, yep that's about right. I was eighteen when I left Forks, when I had crushed myself and the girl I loved. Me and Bella contacted each other over phone and email for a while but it became way to difficult, I couldn't stand to hear her cry every time I had to go from the phone so we both agreed to stop all together to move on, it was better that way, and now I'm going to face her again, I've heard she's engaged, I hold my hands up though, I've had my fair share of girlfriends over the years, I was even engaged once for about two weeks until I walked in on her, in our fucking flat in our bed with my bank manager, sure enough I quit working in that bank the next day and turned my mind to teaching, I love to teach kids, I'm and English and drama teacher, for a school some where in Bristol. It never took my mind of her though never, every time I was with someone, when started a new relationship she was always on my mind, even if I wasn't on hers anymore. I let myself a glance at the invite, then decide I'm playing stupid and just look at it. I've always felt like I had a connection with her though, when she cried I could feel it in my gut, when she was happy I smile, even though I don't feel like it, any time, its deranged when a smile just pops up on your face, out of the blue, when she's stressed, anxious, anything I felt it, but what I felt the most was when she thought of me, when I was in her mind, I felt it in my heart.

You are in invited Edward Cullen to the wedding of the year.

Rose Hale and Emmet Daniels would like to invite you to their wedding on the 27th of may 2016.

Please let us know if you can come, ring us by the 20th of April, or you will not be accounted for.

Love Rose and Emmet.

It was now a week until the wedding, well that plan of theirs worked since I've only just got it.

Well I am surprised, Emmet sent me one message without swearing gloating or taunting me about where I am, the weather and what my job is, mind him the weather in forks is no better than Bristol's terrible weather. I sighed then took out my mobile hitting speed dial.

"Edward dude haven't heard from you in a while," Emmet's voice came as a muffle into the phone.

"Hey just ringing to say I'll be there for the wedding, how's Rose, how's Bree?" I ask smiling a little, I've seen my niece twice when she was three months old and on her third birthday, after that I couldn't afford to fly over any more, not after I had to move out of MY flat and get a place of my own.

"They're great man, hey I need to ask you something that wasn't on the invite,"

"Go ahead shoot,"

"Will you be my best man," I have to be completely honest I was gob smacked, really quite worried on why he was asking me, was this a set up?

"Really,?"

"Man please you're the closes thing to a brother I have, I've changed I'm not the bully I once was, I want this please for me on my wedding day." He pleaded, oh Jesus.

"Alright, fine," I laugh at his anxiousness.

"Thanks man,"

"You had no one else to ask because you don't have any friends do you, or you asked everyone else and they said no," I smirk to myself, in my empty classroom while all the kids were at lunch.

"NO, No nothing like that at all.."

"Liar," I say smugly.

"Alright no one wanted to be my best man they said it was over rated, I don't see how, but dude, you were at the top of my list I swear,"

"Goodbye Emmet,"

"Bye,"

Well that was a delightful conversation with my dear old cousin, but now I had to handle the worst thing, not standing there listening to Emmet moan, not stopping him from making a dumb shit get away because he was going to back out of this, but seeing Bella and being able to hold myself, she has someone and I have no one, Emmet might be the one holding me up straight, rather than me doing it for him, dam this was going to be hard. Bella's probably going to be head bridesmaid, she's Rose's best friend why wouldn't she be, dam it, I'm starting to think this whole thing is a dam set up.

"Sir you look a little….. Annoyed," One of my year nine students says, as the whole class piles in, I didn't even hear the bell. I clear my throat and smile.

"I'm not, I will be if you didn't do you homework," I get up from my desk and start to collect in the class' homework, I get to Billy Ray, he was a no good dirty liar, and he was dam good at it to.

"Homework," I sigh.

"Here," He says handing it to me a sly smile on his face, I sigh irritated.

"This is copied from the internet,"

"Its not,"

"Billy for Gods sake, I can see the address bar on the paper from where you've copied it, some of the words in these paragraphs, you would never know,"

"Okay okay sir, My um dog ate my real homework," He was a sad excuse for a student.

"Is that the best you can do,"

"Well-"

"Out of my class room Billy,"

"But-"

"Out," I rage.

"And Billy this seems to be your History homework," The class burst's into laughter, see what I deal with every fucking day of my life.

**BPOV**

"Who's a special little girl?" I say baby talk to my four year old God daughter.

"Well not you, me of course," She gets cheekier everyday I swear. I laugh at her then let her go back to her colouring, I sigh. She was going to look so amazing in the gold bridesmaids dress, me and Rose had picked out, I got to say my heads bridesmaids dress looks sleek and slender, elegant and will look perfect with Rose's white wedding dress, her fairy tale wedding, her parents were always loaded, so they're paying for the lot, the honeymoon in all. I was scared thought, frightened even, Edward was going to be there, I haven't seen him in five years, I don't know what he looks like or if he's changed, but all I know is I feel him, all the time, even in he don't feel me. I feel him when he smiles, when he's pissed of, but most of all I feel him in my heart when he thinks about me, it makes me all fuzzy and worm inside, almost like butterflies, on our first kiss, the front door of my small cottage opens, or should I say our little cottage. James stands there, tall buff and amazing.

"Hey babe how was today with Bree?" James says coming in and kissing me softly.

"Cant you see," I say softly gesturing my head towards the quiet four year old sitting on the floor doing colouring.

"Oh I see," He smiles.

"Sixth of July next year," James blurts out.

"What,"

"Sixth of July, baby, our wedding date," My eyes open wide my mouth drops open, I stand up and scream loudly.

"But they said we couldn't have that date," I laugh, hugging him tightly.

"Well we do now," I hold him tightly and he sweeps me of my feet swinging me around in the air. He sets me down and I look into his eyes, just like Edwards. I never forgot how I felt about Edward in fact sometimes I think I chose James because he's so much like Edward, at first he was like my plaster, he was what I needed to get over Edward and when I was better I would rip him of and let him go, but he stayed around and I guess I feel in love with him, its not betraying Edward because it was a full two years before I allowed myself to love again. So this is were I am now, loving James and secretly begging to have Edward back. Ohh what a twisted bitch I am!. I turn around and my smile drops.

"No Bree not on the White carpet ohh Bree," I moan as I stare at the new red and blue pen stains on my beautiful fluffy carpet.

"Sorry," She says skipping of into the back garden, just like her bloody mother.

"Bree get your bum in here," I yell, Bree comes in from the garden, no longer smiling.

"you know your not aloud to draw on the carpets,"

"What about walls?"

"NO, not on walls ether,"

"Sofa,"

"no,"

"Furniture,"

"Bree NO,"

"Paper,"

"No Bree,"

"Wait, yes only paper,"

"But you said-"

"I know what I said," I sigh. Believe it or not I've had this fight before, she always ends up winning. James chuckles from behind me.

"I don't know what your laughing about, she drew all over your car poster today, little monkey got into our room some how," I smirk smugly, he looked stunned.

"That's a limited addition poster, there's only five in the world,"

"I know,"

"Oh shit," he gasps then running up stairs, I turn to Bree, she had her hands on her hips.

"I didn't do that?" She said angrily.

"Hey you want some ice cream?" I ask smiling. She nodded her head and grinned, Ice-cream a way to every girls heart. We head out of the door before James comes back down the stairs. I accidentally shredded his poster alright, I didn't mean to, it got caught, by accident, if you see what I'm getting at.

My phone rang in my pocket, I sigh taking it out and answering it.

"you did this by purpose didn't you," James says sadly into the phone, sounding like he was on the verge of tears, I hate that fucking poster alright, it was his pride and joy and he stuck it above the bed were I was going to stick my hand made flower picture, he moves it around the room every week to see were it suited best, it was a poster for fucks sake, get over it dude.

"Sorry wrong number," I say qickly into the phone, he'll get over it, he loves me after all. I hang up and drive on.

**RPOV.**

"What do you mean the cake hasn't even got started it, I ordered it two weeks ago, it should be bloody ready," I shout into the phone .

"Well get it started mate because my weddings in a week and if the cake isn't fucking ready I will be complaining and telling all my engaged friends were not to go to get their cake," I threatened, I feel bad for the young lad on the other side of the phone but if it wasn't for his natural laziness and forgetfulness, I wouldn't be shouting at him. I nod my head and sigh a few times, he assured me they would be right on it, half the price. It better be fucking ready. The door opened, I sigh happily as my husband to be comes into the room, kissing me softly. He sits on the sofa and turns the football on like most days I frown at his arrogance then look back at the door and sigh.

"Emmet were is Bree?"

"Who?"

"Emmet, I swear you wouldn't remember you had a daughter if I didn't remind you," I growl. Emmet was an amazing dad at times, a push over dad giving his princess whatever she wanted, be he was also a lazy forgetful one.

"I'm only playing, Bella said she would drop her back after ice-cream," I sigh in relief well at least she was in good hands.

"Have you got your best man yet?"

"Yeah Edward,"

"I thought he was your last resort?" I smirk smugly.

"He… uh was but I didn't have much chose, so what anyway. He's getting on the next plane tomorrow to get back down here for the wedding, that alright did I do something right for once in my life?" Wooow what the fuck's brought on this attitude.

"Sorry," I mutter he was not stressed about this, I was the one stressing.

I was almost asleep on the sofa when the doorbell rang I look at my watch, not to late, Bella never disappointed. I sit up sleepily, Emmet was watching American pie the wedding.

"Emmet," I mutter, he didn't reply.

"Emmet," I say a little louder. Still no reply, you have got to be kidding me.

"EMMET," I yell, he turns his head to me.

"WHAT," he shouts back.

"The door,"

"Cant you get it,"

"door Emmet,"

"Yes miss," he muttered. Grumpily he gets up and opens the door, I hear a little squeal and the a little beautiful face comes running at me, Bree jumps up on me giggling, Ice-cream all over her face.

"Hello sweetheart, what have you got all over your sticky face?"

"Ice-cream, I had chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, mint, fudge, raspberry, bubble gum and cherry," She giggles.

"Bella really the make your own Ice-cream again, she's going to be I'll"

"Bree that was going to be our little secret," Bella muttered.

"I'm sorry Rose but she broke me down, those massive Brown eyes, and that beautiful smile, how can you not deny her," Bella complained.

"I can say no to her, I cant say the same for her daddy," I look at Emmet as he gives Bree a chocolate bar.

"Emmet,"

"What,"

"She wont eat her dinner,"

"Well… never mind," .I sigh. I stand up and hug Bella, my heads bridesmaids. I smile at her, she raises a eyebrow.

"Why are you smiling at me? Do I have ice-cream on my face?" I shake my head.

"Guess who's Emmet's best man?"

"I don't know Mike?"

"Nope?"

"Just tell me,"

"Edward," I saw her eyes drop to the floor and her cheeks go Red, I know she was with James and that they were engaged, but I know her feelings for him are no were near as wild as her love for Edward, she still loved Edward even if she said she was over it, it's been five years and that burning love for him in her heart is no were near going out. I feel her happiness when she thinks about him and this week I'm going to be doing some snooping to get them to realise they were meant for each other, no matter what.

"Anyway anyway, I have another fitting for my wedding dress, and then we have some shopping to do my love,"

"Shopping why?" Bella looked mind fucked, its like she didn't even know me.

"Hen party Bella," I winked. Bella laughed, ahh something I haven's heard for a while.

"Oh I got to tell you, me and James got the date for the wedding, the one we wanted, they gave it to us Rose," She says excitedly, Shit, right got to get her back with Edward by the end of the week, because I know and I have always knows, they're still very much connected with each other. Bella's phone started to ring, she took it out of her pocket and sighed.

"No baby I didn't shred it by purpose," Bella put her hand over the phone, I snigger.

"The car poster?"

"Yeah,"

"James calm down for Gods sake it was a poster,"

"So what your saying is you would rather have the poster back than have me back in the house," I frown shit he did not go there.

"Yeah that's what I thought you said," She muttered sternly.

"You better love me…. Alright bye," Bella hung up

"He'll get over it,"

"I'm sure he will,"

"So looking forward to seeing Edward again after five years,"

"I guess so," She muttered looking down at the floor once more.

"You better be, your going to spending a lot of time together this week,"

"What?"

"Head's bridesmaid and Best man, ohh yes my love, your going to be stuck with each other for the next week," she sighed, aren't I a sneaky little bitch.

**BPOV**

I silently ride home in my car, thinking about what I had been told, I'm not stupid, I knew he was going to be at the wedding, but all I was going to do was say a simple hello get along with him until he goes back to England, I wasn't planning on getting to close to him, I didn't want to get hurt, I was not going to have another part of me ripped apart, but now, now I have no choice, Rose is going to be calling on us twenty four seven, what ever she needs she will have us rushing around to get the silly little important things, spending hours on end in a car to go get it. She's done this by propose, I was bad at hiding my problems, I was bad at lying as well, even to someone I didn't know, but with Rose who's known me all my life, I had no hope in hell of hiding anything from her. She knew I still very much loved Edward and doing this was going to make me fall head over heels for him again, I guess I will have to suck it up and keep my head on James, this wasn't cheating was it, admitting I still very much loved Edward, nahh what he didn't know wont hurt him, or me. I sit in my car for about five minuets until I finally get out and enter my cottage to confront my grumpy fiancé.

"Hi," I sigh as I put my keys in a dish that sits on top of a very cute table stand.

"Hello," someone mutters from the kitchen. I enter preparing for the worst, or the best. As I walk in on the table was a beautiful white table cloth, lit candles, our nice silverware, plates and on those plates was James's very own romantic meal for two, he knew I loved it, well I've been a cow to him and he gives me a romantic dinner, what's he playing at?

"James," I say utterly surprised.

"Bella,"

"This is amazing," I whisper, he really did out do himself, rose petals on the floor, champagne.

"I'm sorry," he sighs looking at me and smiling.

"Huh,"

"I got pissed at you over a poster, Bella YOU mean the world to me, not some poster, there's five of them in the world, but there will only ever be one of you," I sighs, what did I ever do to deserve him?

"I love you," I say as I finish my lunch.

"I love you too," I reply's putting his plate in the sink.

"I cant think of what I can do to repay you," I say slyly.

"I wonder," He chuckles. I get up from the table and give my plate to him, he rinses it in the sink then turns himself towards me, facing me. He puts his hands around my waist tightly. He kisses me softly, and I kiss him back. The kiss turns more passionate, I giggle into his mouth as he hands go crazy over my ass, he lifts me up to sit onto the counter and we kiss some more, I grant him access as his tongue ventures into my mouth, I could taste his sweet taste I wrap my legs around my waist and he starts to carry me towards the stairs, I let go of his mouth and go to his ear.

"Don't drop me," I whisper, he chuckles and starts to carry me up the stairs, but all I could think of was Edward as best man.

* * *

><p><strong>Daaaaaaaaaaaaam Wonder what's going to happen next ... ;)!<strong>

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't posted in such a long time:)!**

**Think from the heart and your feelings will speak themselfs :D**

**READ&REVIEW**

* * *

><p>I literally feel like I'm going to pass out, my hands are shaking, my eyes probably have horrible bags under them from the lack of sleep I've had, I just didn't want to meet Edward again looking like this. I didn't like waiting, but Rose had me sat in her room while she smacked God knows what on my face, I said "Only put light make up on, I don't want to look Slutty", but Rose being Rose she doesn't fucking listen to me. I keep looking at myself at the mirror behind Rose and I don't like were this is heading. It wasn't like I had anything to prove to Edward I had a fiancé, I was getting married this should be for James not Edward, I had told Rose that, but a massive part of me wants this, I want to look beautiful towards Edward.<p>

"Rose no you will poke me in the eye let me do it," I say refusing to let her put mascara on my eyelashes.

"Bella please," she says struggling to shake my grip from her arms.

"Rose no, let me do it," I say trying to snatch it from her grip but instead she pulls lose of mine, waving the mascara around.

"Rose your dangerous with that thing put it down,"

"Bella please don't treat me like I'm stupid," before I could protest she went for my eyes, but I turn my head causing her to draw a black thick line of mascara on my cheek.

"ROSE,"

"BELLA," We shout together. I got to the mirror and taking a make up wipe I rub all of the makeup on my face off, making my skin red and itchy.

"Okay new plan, lets put your hair down and add a thin layer of foundation, a bit of blush and you can do your mascara," Rose huffed finally giving in to what I want.

"Thanks," I sigh, feeling a little more relaxed, as I carefully sit on the stool in front of the mirror, Rose starts to talk.

"I know you still like him and as much as I like James, we both know you two still have a major connection, your meant for each other, so why wont you just admit it, it would be better to let James go now instead of at the isle on your wedding day," Rose says casually.

"We've had this fight a million times Rose, me and James are getting married end of story," I swear she might be my best friend but she can be my worst enemy sometimes.

"Oh but lets be reasonable, you don't love James,"

"Rose," I say completely shocked, she has never just come out and said it before, even though I know she's always thinking it, she was so pissed when me and Edward just stopped writing to each other and when we stopped talking, she was even more upset than I was, well that's what I thought.

"Sorry, sorry," she says putting her hands up in defeat and leaving the room. I sigh and get to doing my make up, the way I know Edward will like it, wait what the fuck am I doing, I don't need to put make up on to impress him. Silently I rub off everything but the mascara I had put on. I smile, then mess up my hair slightly making it look like I hadn't gone through to much trouble to curl my hair. I sigh stand up then walk out of the room, slowly, taking my time, frightened out of my wits of seeing him again for the first time in five years.

"Bella get your ass down here," Rose calls, she has to be impatient, pushing something that shouldn't be pushed, this will happen in its own time, its not just going to happen, I have feelings for him, this is the guy I shared me first kiss with and I'm only just seeing him again, oh shit I wonder what he thinks about me being engaged, dam I would feel pretty betrayed, NO, we haven't spoken in years that isn't my fault I chose to move on and not to be a shallow person and just wither away in my sad feelings, feeling sorry for myself. I stop on the top step and then just study myself, did I just say that, seriously when did I turn into a fucking bitch.

"Bella," Rose Screams.

"Shut up I'm coming," I scream back irritated that she isn't giving me any time to prepare myself, I flash back to when we first talked, on that day when I had tried to ignore him to push him away and then to when I realised I was in love with him, sometimes I feel like a dam fool for letting him get way from my reach so easily. I rush down that last siair keeping my balance making sure not to trip. I creep into their front room, blushing slightly as I haven't even looked at him yet.

"Oh for fucks sake," Rose muttered, going behind me and pushing me forward so that I'm steps away from Edward. He stifles a chuckle and I slowly look up at him, HOLY SHIT. He looked so different, he's been working out his arms are all muscular, his hair looks slightly different, it had been highlighted to look more like a light brown colour instead of caramel highlights. His face was amazing, his green emerald eyes had gotten lighter, his lips were so red, they looked so soft, I wonder how many lucky girls had kissed them. His fashion sense hasn't changed much he was wearing some skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and a unbuttoned plain blue shirt to drape over his shoulders with white tennis shoes , the only difference is he had the muscles and the shape to suit what he was wearing.

"Well you haven't change much," I mumble sarcastically.

"You have," He murmurs.

"FUCKING HUG ALREADY," Rose shouts from the corner, I look at her and frown, but when I look back I see Edward smiling the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, something I haven't seen in years something I've missed. Edwards steps forward and puts his arms around me giving me an awkward hug, I rigidly hug him back, as I press my stomach against his I could feel the six pack benefit his t-shirt, I just wanted to touch it, touch him, he actually had something James barely had.

"I've missed you Bella Swan," He mumbles into my hair as the hug became more natural, I fall into his grip, holding him back tightly. I laugh a little.

"Five years will do that to someone," I sigh releasing my grip, but his stays firmly around me.

"Uh Edward,"

"Sorry," He mumbles as he let me go slowly, letting me move again. I look at Rose and scowl, that was almost evil if it wasn't for the fact that I felt like I belonged in his arms.

"Right, right things to do, places to be, you two need to go check that the bloody cake makers have almost finished the cake, because if they haven't I will have that young boys head, I'm serious and it better be perfect," Rose scowled, she hated it when people didn't listen to instruction.

"Or he'll have me to answer too," Emmet says stepping into the room placing his hand around her waist.

"Serously you wouldn't hurt a fly,"

"Hey who was the school bully, the one everyone was scared off?"

"Not you,"

"I think it was,"

"People we're scared of you because you had a girlfriend like me,"

"Bull shit," Emmet whispers under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing nothing," Emmet says casually. Rose roles her eyes.

"Okay we'll will leave you now because I have things to do, Bella you know were the cake shop in Seattle is right? it's the one next to that little Italian restaurant," Rose says, smiling as Emmet kisses her cheek, and placing his chin on her shoulder while me and Edward stand here awkwardly. I nod my head and smile at her.

"Okay go get it done and if they're no were near to finishing it then call me and big old Teddy bear can sort them out,"

"Don't talk about your dad like that," Emmet frowned, Rose turns to him, making him loose his grip from her waist.

"Common big head, kitchen now I fancy a chicken salad,"

"I thought you had stuff to do?"

"I do, but I want a salad first now go," Emmet's shoulders drop as he marches into the kitchen, Rose turns to us.

"Have fun," She says smiling, showing her white pearl like teeth.

"Sure," I mutter as she leaves the room.

"Bitch,"

"What?" Edward asks getting, his car keys out of his pocket.

"Nothing lets go, better get there early," I say putting on a fake smile that I was sure he could see right through, I curse myself for being like an open book that anyone could read.

"So you ready to go?" Edward asks, I nod silently then open the front door. The sun hits my bare arms, I probably should have worn something different and not a white summer dress, ahh well they haven't forecast rain. Edward opens my door for me and I slip into his shiny Volvo, he still had it, I would have thought he would have gotten rid of it or something, but then I'm glad he didn't, it brought back wonderful memories of our first kiss. Edward slips into the drivers seat and looks at me, I blush not sure what to say.

"Bella I don't want this to be awkward, I just want us to get close again, so we can catch up," He smiled that corny smile that I had forgotten about, the one that had once almost made me melt to the ground, the one I've missed so much.

"I agree," I say letting out a sigh of relief, maybe him coming back for this wedding wont be a bad thing after all, maybe it might bring us close again.

"Do you remember when you first came in this car, when I had jus had my makeover," Edward smiled.

"What, when you came on to me?" I say raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't, I mean to, I uh yeah when I came on to you," He smirked.

"It was only a kiss," I giggle slightly.

"What?" He asks keeping his eyes on the road.

"That was my first kiss,"

"Mine too,"

"Well we all knew that," I said jokingly, I didn't mean to hurt him, but I guess it was a sensitive subject that he once was a geeky greasy haired lad that was weak and pale with no friends, until I changed him of course, but he never needed to be changed just a haircut maybe, Jessica showed me that he was perfect the way he was and is still perfect now!

"Sorry,"

"For what, it's only the truth, anyway how's life been going heard you got engaged," He says his face softer now. Ouch that must have hurt him to say.

"Yeah, uh yeah its been going good busy, busy, busy and yeah five months ago, tomorrow," I smile at the fact that I will soon be Mrs Bella Mellor, but it didn't sound as good as Mrs Bella Cullen, now that is a name.

"You ever been engaged or something like that?" I ask looking at him brightly even though I could seriously kick myself for bringing a stupid fucking question like that up.

"Yeah once, but it didn't happen,"

"Ohh sorry," I say biting my lip feeling so guilty. "what happened?" I ask quietly not trying to sound eager.

"I found her sleeping with my boss in our bed so I chucked her out,"

"Ouch, dam what a crazy bitch," I say completely sympathetic for him, how could someone do that to him, ohh wait isn't that what I'm doing, by marrying James?

"So where did you and James meet?" He asks after a long awkward intense moment.

"He joined school just after you left three months or so and he was like you, in fact just like you, he was the you before I changed you, if you get me. Anyway nobody talked to him because of the way he dressed and looked, he didn't have any friends and spent most of his time in the library, so I started to talk to him, sit with him at lunch, be his best friend, I don't know how but he found out how I changed you, he asked me to do the same, at first I refused to because once I changed you I realised you were perfect the way you were, but after so much nagging I agreed. James wasn't as wealthy as you but I assured him what ever he had will work for him. When he went back to school the next day what happened to you when every girl was all over you, happened to him, but I'd already know he'd fallen for me along the way, so he ignored them, it didn't take long for him to fit in but I guess we fell for each other. He reminded me so much of you, I guess that's why I fell for him." I say feeling quiet empty now that I had told him mine and James story, but I couldn't help but think that it always linked back to Edward.

"I see," he says simply, smiling.

"Are you mad because I told you that?" I say scared that I might have caused him not to like me anymore.

"Why would I be," he says raising his eyebrows but still keeping his focus on the road.

"I don't know, I guess I would see it as sort of a betrayal of some sort,"

"Are you kidding me, you used your talents to help someone else like you helped me, if I'm anything I'm proud of you," small butterfly's form in my tummy, he was proud of me? I would be pissed if the situation was reversed.

"Alright so how many relationships you had in England?" I tried to put on an English accent but just end up looking and sounding retarded.

"A few like I said girls and all that shit have never been great for me since I left forks, since I left you, my life at first consisted of one night stands and partying once I met Lola I settled down but it only lasted a few months then I turned my attention to getting a good job with the good grades I had gotten and really started my life up, I've always felt something was missing though," he looked down at me, finally taking some notice of me, but I understood what he was saying and I have to say it made me feel different inside it was obvious that I was his missing link.

"Dam Edward didn't know you were such a bad ass,"

"And I didn't know you were so happy, why did we loose contact again," He says parking the car, letting his hands fall from the wheel to his sides a smile spread across his face even though I could see in his eyes he was hurting.

"We decided it was to hard to contact each other anymore, to hard physically so we just… stopped," I mumble, hating that I had too bring the subject back up, dam it! Edward sighs.

"Wish we hadn't now," Edward mutters looking down at his hands as he plays with his car keys. I suck in a breath of air and smile, opening the door.

"Lets get this cake sorted," I step out of the car and Edward does the same walking casually over to me, hand in pockets. I'm not going to lie he's become so hansom, he's mouth watering, making me tremble. James who?.

Edward walks next to me on the path, it feels like we were seventeen again and not twenty two, well for him twenty three but what does it matter, it feels like old times, something I haven't thought about in such along time, it feels complicated to admit my feelings for him are still there.

Edward pushed the door to the small cake shop open so that I could step inside, the walls were painted pink with a picture of a sweet cupcake hanging above a list of cakes and a few leaflets, I turn my attention to the desk were there was, with blue eyes, long tangled black hair, bad skin and big ears standing awkwardly, he smiled at me, waving his hand, gesturing me towards him.

"How can I help you," he says readying a notepad and pen.

"Would you and your boyfriend like to order anything," Edwards head shot up as he came closer to the desk, I gasp a small gasp at his words, we had been once boyfriend and girlfriend, it just shocked me that it looks this way.

"He isn't my boyfriend I'm here to check on a cake that should have been done like two days ago ready for a wedding in three days time, would you happen to know about this cake," I say irritated, my patience running thin, not on his question but how I suddenly come to life at him thinking Edward was my guy.

"Oh sorry, who's this cake for," He says just as rudely.

"It's for Rose Daniels you know the girl that wont take this sort of shit, I'm her best mate by the way." the young lad gulped.

"the one that threatened to tell all of her engaged friends that this was a shit hole? The one that would probably have my head if it isn't done,"

"The one and only,". He goes to a bookshelf with blue and red folders, takes a blue folder and opens it, looks at it for a few seconds then hurry's back to the desk closing the folder and smiles at me timidly.

"Yeah its almost done, should be all finished by tomorrow, no worry's. uh are you one of her engaged friends?"

"I am,"

"Here, here take these vouchers for cakes for weddings please it gives you 25% off everything, please don't tell everyone this place is crap," he pleaded at me shoving vouchers towards me.

"I'll think about it," I say smiling, taking the vouchers and shoving them in my pockets.

"Have a good day now," the boy says quickly as we leave the shop. Edward turns on his heel stopping me in my tracks, he takes one look at me and starts to laugh, I crack a smile and laugh a little too, I was a harsh bitch at times, but the way Roe had explained the situation it really did put me in bad mood, this was her day, her wedding and if anyone gets in her way they better bloody well run because I wont be far behind them making it living hell, the things you do for your friends.

"You've turned into a tough badass," Edward chuckles.

"Mmm hmm," I hum in response as we go back to the car.

"Hey do you want to get some lunch, its one already, just wondering if you were hungry," Edward says, holding the door open, looking down at me with his sparkling green eyes, he made me feel special, like the "as long as I'm your happy I'm happy" special, the sort of person who is the only one to bring my heart up to my throat, to give me butterfly, and the only one to make me smile a genuine smile.

"Where would we eat though, I'm not going to some greasy fast food place, no way," I say scrunching my nose up at the dirty greasy food that is sold in a burger van or something, plus I'm a vegetarian.

"Wasn't thinking on it," he says gesturing with his head to the little Italian restaurant that Rose had been on about.

"Yeah alright then," I say getting out of his car, he puts his arm on his side, meaning for me to link arms with him, I raise an eyebrow.

"Ohh common, we're alone," I laugh then link arms with him, letting loose a little.

We stand in the small waiting room for ten minuets, before we were taken to a small booth in the back.

"please sit, sir you do realise that it will cost extra for this private booth?" The waitress says, looking all giddy and giggly, Edwards charm.

"I do," He smiles, sitting down opposite me, I wait until the over her head waitress leaves, then I lean over then table looking straight at Edward.

"Why are you paying more for a private booth, its only lunch Edward I don't want you spending a fortune on me," I say, slightly angry that he was spooling me.

"What I can't treat my best friend who I haven't seen in five years to one simple dinner, ohh charming," he says furring his eyebrows together, sighing as he leans back in his chair.

"Ohh, no Edward, what your doing is so sweet, I just mean don't spend all your money on me, because I seriously do not deserve it,"

"And why don't you deserve it,"

"Because I feel like I've betrayed you," I say cracking down slightly with feelings I didn't know I even had.

"Bella it's been five years I've been in and out of more relationships than you have hair on your head, Bella you shouldn't feel like your betraying me because your getting married, I just want to be friends," it hurt like a arrow into the heart, when he said the words "friends" almost like I wanted to be so much more, but I have James, someone that I know loves me, maybe I do have to stick with second best.

"Thanks," I say sniffing. The lady that had showed us to our seats, came back with a thick layer of makeup on with her skirt hitched up so much I could see the hen line of her tights.

"Here are your menus," she says in only what I could guess is a sexy voice. I snigger at her stupid desperateness to get with Edward. She ignores me and smiles at Edward.

"let me know when you want to order", she says puffing up the back of her black hair and winking at him, I laugh a little more at her trying her best to be a slut.

As she leaves I look at Edward, he has a look of confusion on his face.

"What?"

"You didn't notice how she probably wanted to fuck you?"

"Who?"

"Oh my God, just like I first met you, don't know who's looking you up and down thinking dam he's fit,"

"Really," I role my eyes at his blindness.

"Really," I say clearing my throat, smirking to myself secretly.

"So what you having," he says peaking up from behind his menu.

"Hmm I think I'll have the mushroom ravioli, with uhh coke," a say nicely since he was the one paying for my meal.

"No meat,"

"Vegetarian,"

"ahh," he says placing his menu back down on the table.

"What you having?" I ask looking at myself in the mirror behind him making sure I look alright.

"A burger,"

"Edward this is an Italian restaurant, why not have a pizza or spaghetti bolognaise, seriously you pick the only thing on the menu that isn't Italian,"

"No there's uhh soup on here," I just laugh at him, he just looks back at me, smiling but his cheeks go red with embarrassment, seriously he looked so dam cute, fit and hot all at the same time, it had me staring at him.

"Did I ever tell you that you look adorable when your blushing,"

"thanks," he smirks.

"are you ready to order?" the waitress says, looking at Edward smiling like she had taken some pills that wont let her frown, she wouldn't even look at me.

"Mushroom ravioli and coke please," she scribbles my order down not even looking in my direction, what lousy service.

"you do realise I'll be filling out a survey about the food and service, I would appreciate it if you were a little nicer to your customer," I snigger at her making her look at me.

"yeah sorry, anyway sir what would you like?" I look at Edward who was grinning at me, he didn't even look up at her.

"burger chips and coke please," he says still looking at me.

"alright let me know if there's anything else I can get you," she says taking our menus.

"and here," she says slipping a piece of paper into Edwards hands, I could already tell what it was.

"seriously he's not interested, now go do your job," I say irritated, she really did need to learn that this was enough.

"Jealous much," she mutters as she leaves our booth, I look at Edward who has his eyebrow raised.

"she was pushing her luck," I say defending myself before he could say anything.

"Bella I'm going to be truthful right now, right here, because I only see one person in my life, I don't even care that she gave me this phone number because when I first saw you in that cute dress, with only mascara on to make you brown eyes stand out, I was blown over, I seriously have forgotten how beautiful you are,"

"Edward I-"

"your with James I know, and I'm happy your happy, I guess I just didn't know who I had before I lost them," he sighs.

We eat In silence for the whole meal, I don't know what he fuck to say to him, he just admitted to me that he still liked me, and I'm to gutless to say how I feel, or is it because I don't feel the same, I'm seriously going to have a emotional break down, how can someone come into my life and within a matter of a few hours transform my feelings completely.

"sorry," he mutters.

"Edward its okay,"

"It just seems like every girl I went out with or got in engaged with reminded me of you, whether its your personality to your looks, I guess they were my replacements for the real thing, but they could never replace you," I blush at him then smack myself almost like a punishment because there was no denying the fact that I was doing the same with James, and now what if he wasn't enough.

"Your so sweet," I say leaning across the table and touching his cheeks with my knuckles, he holds my hand there for a few seconds with his hand before letting me go.

"I just wish it was the same way," I had to say it what chose did I have, I was engaged with someone else how stupid would I sound if I dump James for Edward because I've found out he still likes me.

"You ready to go?" he asks grabbing his coat, I nod my head smiling weakly, I had so much to think about.

We walk to the small counter by the door and I wait for Edward to pay for our meal, as we walk outside it was dark and extremely cold, wearing a summer dress maybe wasn't the best idea. I shiver and hold myself.

"Here," Edward says passing me his coat. I take it saying thank you for his kindness and slip it on, it felt warm, comfy and smelled so much like him. The car ride home took a lot longer that the drive to Seattle and there was no traffic at this time of night.

"You alright?" I say sleepily, determined not to fall asleep.

"Yeah, Bella if your tired then just go to sleep I will wake you back up when we're almost back at Roses,"

"You staying at Rose's?"

"Yeah, I am now get some sleep," he commanded, I nodded my head, getting comfortable, but before I really fell asleep I think there was something I really should do. I lean across from my seat to Edwards and softly kiss him on the cheek.

" Thanks for dinner," I sigh going back to my position, getting comfy and falling asleep.

_"Bella you look lovely," Rose expressed as she stood next to me in her red bridesmaids dress cradling her baby bump._

_"Bella is beautiful," Bree chants._

_"Thank you," I say wiping another few tear droops out of my eyes, I cant believe after all this waiting I'm finally getting married. After pictures being taken by my mum of me and my bridesmaids I get into the cream bridal car me and James had picked out. Suddenly I start to feel nervous, I was getting married today, Holy shit I was getting married today. I could feel my tummy turn I was going to be sick._

_"Bella its okay, you'll be fine," Rose says rubbing my arm for comfort._

_"I hope so," I sigh leaning back in my seat trying to relax, but I couldn't because this was the biggest day of my life._

_"Bella common you got to get out we're here," Shit that was fast? Slowly I get out of the car smoothing down my thin wedding dress, it was a sweet strapless dress with delicate embroidery, my long trail following slowly behind me as I walk in my FLAT shoes, no was I was going to wear high heels, Rose did buy me some high heels for the first dance though. My hair was hanging down in lose curls while a silver tiara was placed delicately on my head._

_I could hear the music playing in the church as I stand by the closed doors._

_"Ready?" Rose says smiling with pride._

_"Ready," I smile back weakly trying to control myself and not throw up. Rose opens the double doors as my mum and dad arrive in their car, ready for my dad to walk me down the isle. Slowly Rose and Bree start to walk down the Isle, Bree throwing rose petals from a basket onto the floor as she goes, taking one more big breath I step into the centre of the doors were everyone can see me, almost every body turns their head to look at me a few gasps and smiles go around and I start to feel every flattered. I look up to see my hansom husband to be, but as he turns around it wasn't James face it was Edwards, socked out of my wits I start to shake as I walk down the isle my dad having to pull me a few times so that I would actually make it up to the priest some time today. Once I was up there Edward faces me not taking his eyes of my face, I was more than shocked I was over happy I was thrilled and suddenly even more frightened that I was marrying him I started to study my dress making sure it looked perfect for him, but Edward catches my hand cradling it in his hands then connecting out fingers. All through the vows I wonder how this had happened, I was getting married to James but its Edward up here on the isle, is this suppose to be telling me something. We had finally come to the end of our service and me and Edward had just cut of form the kiss, I look at him and smile, this is who I should be with Edward. I giggle as Edward sweeps me of my feet carrying me down the isle in his arms, I shut my eyes, as I giggle some more and when I open them I'm dancing close to Edward our body's mashed together as we dance, I look up at him then look around me, how the fuck did I get in here?" wasn't I just in the church. Edward puts his finger under my chin bringing my attention back to him, he kissed me sweetly and I kiss him back as we casually sway to the music. A few whistles are heard from the back but I ignore them and carry on kissing my husband._

_"Excuse me," a loud deep angry voice came from behind me, I cut the kiss and look to were the voice came form, my eyes go big._

_"James," I say breathlessly._

_"Cheater," he should._

_"No James I.. I'm not.."_

_"Your cheating on me, by marrying him, Bella I loved you and you betrayed me, I was always second best, how could you be so vile and selfish I was just your dole, wasn't I, fuck one minuet and forget the next," he yells at me, fuming as my eyes go red as I start to cry. I turn to Edward thinking he would back me up help me out but all he does is shake his head and cross his arms over his chest._

_"He's right, you dirty cheater, why didn't you just tell him the truth that you really had feelings for me, and you fucking betrayed me you stupid bitch, how selfish can you be, using him for five years making him fall in love with you and then come running back to me." he spat in my face._

_"No No," I shout._

_"This is not how its suppose to be," I yell._

_"It wont be if you tell your feelings now," Edward murmurs. now all my guest were coming at me chanting the word Cheater, I look around as they start to come closer, I cowered down onto the floor as the crowed over me, and then I disappear._

Screaming I wake up in the guest bed of Rose's house. Even my dreams were telling me I should speak my feelings. What's wrong with me?

* * *

><p><strong>Review please:)!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys so I just realised That in the first chapter Edward Explains Bree as His niece when Actully Bree is his second Cousin, Because Emmet and Edward are not Brothers they're cousins, Just saying incase you haven't read Edwards Makeover (Witch i would read). Anyway you probably didn't even realise my mistake and i've probably now admitted that I made a stupid mistake. Ohh well Hahah. Also I know that Sarah was the name of Jakes Mother but i dont know if it was Spelt "Sarah" Or "sara" So i just spelt it like i would spell it, sorry if its the wrong one.**

**Trust is like Paper once its crumbled up it'll never be perfect "/!**

**READ&&ENJOY**

* * *

><p>The door bashes open and Rose rushes in flinging herself on the and taking my face in her hands.<p>

"Bella stop screaming, its fine, I'm here your okay Bella your alright," Rose panicked. Smoothing my cheeks with her thumbs. She looked at me and I stopped screaming, but the images of my dream were still in my mind, clear and very much alive. I look at Rose's blue eyes, then break down. I thought I knew what I wanted, I thought I wanted James, but now my heart is being pulled out of my chest. I sob into Roses shoulder as she rubs my back.

"What happened?" She whispers into my ear. I just shake my head and cry harder on to her shoulder.

"Bella?" She says rubbing my head. I suck in a breath and then realise I'm being stupid, I'm acting like its all about me when it isn't, this was about Rose and Emmet. I'm just going to have to suck in my stupid feelings for Edward and get over it.

"You want breakfast?" I say sniffing, then hopping of the bed, heading for the door.

"Bella what's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing, just a stupid nightmare,"

"You going to tell me about it?" She says coming closer to me.

"Nope," I say smiling at her quickly before rushing down stairs and getting the stuff out to make a omelette. I heard footsteps come from the staircase as I get out the ham and cheese, I didn't turn around, just in case it was Edward.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edwards voice came from behind me, all timid and shy. I could just about rip his head off, he was the last person I wanted to see right now.

"I'm Fine," I snap. Edward sighs then sits down on the chair at the kitchen table. It wasn't long before everything became very awkward, I shouldn't be ripping his head of, it wasn't his fault I found him incredibly irresistible.

"Sorry," I mutter under my breath as I place the freshly made omelette on the counter top, then grab a yogurt from the fridge. Edward just smiles at me as I sit down at the table.

"Why were you screaming this morning?"

"I wasn't,"

"I think you were,"

"Its nothing really," I argue with him.

"Didn't sound like just nothing,"

"Please just drop it," I whine at him, he just lets his head fall.

"Rose get your ass down here before I give your omelette to Edward," I shout, smiling at Edward as I do. Rose comes rushing down the stairs grabbing the plate as she does then sits at the table.

"Morning guys," She smiles cutting a bit of omelette.

"Morning," We say together.

"So I need you two to look after Bree today so Me and Emmet can go pick up his dad from the airport its really quite important since this is the first time they've seen each other in about seven years," Rose smiles happily. She's always wanted to see Emmet's dad but since they hated each other she never got the chance, now they're putting their differences aside, for the wedding and hopefully for good.

"Sure, Sure we can do that," Edward smiles.

"Can you water the plants too,"

"Sure," I laugh.

"Edward," Bree scream's as she runs down the stairs flying into Edwards lap.

"Hey," Edward Laughs, hugging her tightly.

"I know who loves you," She smirks. Edward just laughs at her raising his eyebrow, I stiffen slightly, I remember about two weeks ago having a heart to heart with Bree because it was only me and her and I might have slipped out that I still loved him, Shit.

"Ohh yeah who,"

"Uh Bree sweet lets go pick out your clothes for today," I say quickly, trying to make her forget about everything. She hops of Edwards lap and takes my hand as we run up the stairs together.

I didn't really like picking out clothes with Bree she was just like her mother, can never decide what to wear, just like most things she was Just like Rose. She was like Emmet too, she had his jet black hair, with his small little ears and fingers, she loved her sports just like him but always had that hint of girly girl in her that she got from her mother.

"What about this dress Bree,"

"No that's purple it's a pretty day Bella, you cant wear purple on a sunny day,"

"Okay what about yellow,"

"No,"

"blue?"

"How about gray?" She says taking a short gray and silver dress with flower print over it.

"But its gray and it's a sunny day, why would you wear gray, you cant wear gray on a sunny day,"

"Yes but it goes with my silver sandals," She point out.

"But,"

"Bella I'm wearing this,"

"Of course you are," I mutter under my breath and leave the room to wash myself. I always keep at least three outfits at Roses, since it is like my second home. I was quick in the shower I then pick out a lazy light orange jump suit with some sandals just to go around the house in. I put my slightly damp hair into a lazy ponytail and put a bit of lip gloss on.

Bree's laugh filled the living room as I walk in, Edward was tickling her as he brushed her long jet black hair.

"Bella Help," Bree gasps through her giggles. I laugh as I go over to Edward and quickly tickle his sides before hopping up from the sofa grabbing Bree while I go. Edward sits up on the sofa after his mini spaz attack of laughing and looks at me. I narrow my eyes playfully as Bree keeps on laughing. Edward jumps up hitting his knee on the coffee table. I burst out laughing as I run outside with Bree, Edward limps outside as he reaches the glass slide door he starts to eye up the Hose.

"Don't," I threaten.

"Edward don't Bree has a designer dress on," I lie, I didn't want to get wet, I didn't really fancy changing.

"Who says I'm going for Bree," He dashes to the hose pipe and pulls the little leaver that relies all the Water.

"Ahhhhh," Bree screams as she runs around the garden while Edward shoots water at me.

"Stop," I screech as he comes closer.

"Who's going to stop me," he chuckles.

"I am," Bree giggles from behind him holding a small jug of water.

"Go Bree," I laugh as she tips it all over his shirt, he drops the Hose and runs after Bree. My turn. Rose's garden was actually quite big compared to their house, they had a massive patch of grass where Rose grows her own vegetables and stuff like that, she has an amazing collection of flowers, with a really lovely range of colours, and when its dark she has fairy lights hung over an old Oak tree that stands at the far back of the garden, it really is breathtaking when she turns them on.

I finally got Edward into a corner, he put his hands up in defeat but I still squirt him with the water. Pay back. He fights through the water and grabs me by the waist, swinging me around, his hands strong and warm around me.

"Bella?" A voice shouts from the house. I drop the hose as Edward places me back on my feet. Of course James would come and check on me in away he just ruined a really lovely moment.

"Outside James," James comes to the door with raised eyebrows.

"We were watering the plants," I smile at him explaining everything before he could even ask.

"Right," He laughs as he comes towards me and welcomes me with a warm embrace, I hug him back but as soon as I do the memories of my latest dream sweep over me. As soon as I feel my eyes tear up I turn away.

"What's wrong?" James comes up to me, putting a hand around my waist.

"Just allergies, uh James this is Edward, I'm going to go inside now," I sniff again before walking back inside to get started on cleaning up the house.

I watch from outside as Bree plays around with her toys. I watch as my fiancé and the person I have pretty much convinced myself I'm now in love with. They were joking and laughing together, this cant be a good thing because then if they get close it will be like in my dream. I mutter to myself as I clean the living room by my own, I know that Edward was just trying to be nice to James but he also had a responsibility to help me with stuff and not leave me to do everything.

"Bree sweet what do you want for lunch?" I shout into the garden to get her attention.

"Can I have some alphabet soup?"

"Sure,"

"Hold on Bella I'll do that," Edward says casually jogging to me as I head into the kitchen.

"Why? You haven't helped me at all today why start now," I snap grumpily.

"What?"

"I've cleaned the bathroom, kitchen, Bree's room and the Living room all by myself. What I'm saying is why start helping me now, or is it because it's the easiest thing a tin of crappy soup?" I snap at him before turning around and grabbing the can from the cupboard.

"I'm sorry Bella I was just getting to know James, since he is marrying my Best mate,"

"Don't pull this best friend shit again," I yell.

"I'm sorry let me do the rest of the house work," he says sensitively taking the can out of my hand. Or tried. I didn't let go but just tightened my grip around the can, I don't even know why I'm so angry.

"Bella I'm sorry," He says sounding genuine. I sigh giving into the fact that I was angry with him for no reason.

"Sorry I mumble." Before sitting myself on the counter.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I say rudely back to him.

"Why wont you tell me," he says sadly. I hated hurting him but if I told him he would probably run away, he don't like me like I like him, he's over me. The sadness in his voice almost killed me.

"Because is about you," I choke out before I could stop myself.

"Well then you can tell me." he says a smile back on him face trying to convince me.

"No because it will push us further apart,"

"I doubt that,"

"I don't." I mumble to myself.

"Bella babe, I got to pop out for a few hours I'll be back soon to pick you up and bring you back to our place," James says as he come's into the kitchen to collect his car keys from the counter.

"Kay," I say smiling weakly. James comes over to me and kisses me tenderly, I kiss him back because I needed to feel some sort of comfort from something, I don't know what the fuck I want. I don't know who I love and I'm tearing myself apart. As James leaves Edward brings up what I was upset about.

"Pleas tell me,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No

"Bella PLEASE,"

"Fine."

"I had a dream last night that it was the day of my wedding. Everything was perfect. My dress the church and the groom, but the groom wasn't James, it was uhh…" I trail of hoping he wasn't listening.

"Carry on," He says after a second.

"I don't want to."

"Ohh common you've told me this much don't stop now." He says pushing me.

"The groom was you." I rush quickly.

"Anyway we were uh having our first dance when James turned up and started shouting abuse and then you joined in. I felt like I could break but worst of all everyone at the party started to come towards me blocking me in chanting CHEATER and then I just disappeared. I just keep thinking of something you said to me," By now I was shaking. Edward had poured out Bree's lunch and left it on the side to cool down, he had taken my shaking hands in his. He was looking at me so sadly, his eyes dark but I still don't think he knows my pain.

"What did I say Bella," He whispers.

"I started to shout something like this isn't how its suppose to be or something like that and you said…. You said it wont be if you tell your feelings now," I mumble keeping the tears away.

"Oh Bella," He mumbles at me before comforting me with a warm hug. I cry into his shoulder as he rubs me back. This is so stupid though, I was in love with James I loved him I wanted his children, I know I did and then the single mention of Edwards name the first glance of his face in five years sends me doubting my feelings he's here for two more days and worst of all he's only been here for two days for fucks sake and now I'm admitting I love him. This is so messed up, can I get any more selfish? I don't want to hurt James but then I want to be with Edward, but when he goes back to England what am I suppose to do then?

"It don't matter any way because in two days time you'll be going home," I sniff then take bowl of soup into Bree who was sat at the table watching Dora.

"Here Sweetie," I mumble politely, then head to the stairs.

"Bella wait," Edward says grabbing my arm. I try to pull away but he turns me around to face him, catching my face in his hands. He sweeps the tears out of my eyes. I look at him and I connect our lips. Nothing more in the last five years has felt to great. I love the feel of his soft lips against mine. I love It how he became shy when I granted him access to put his tongue in my mouth. He tasted so sweet, so perfect. I pull away and wrap my arms around him pulling him in.

"You didn't let me finish. Bella I love you, I never stopped loving you okay all the girls I've dated over the years have been reminders of you, but never the real thing, I just cant believe I've missed out. I'm never going to leave you again unless you want me too." He mumbles into my ear. I sigh in contentment as I let all the stress and irritation flow out of me. Just letting it be me and him.

When James came to pick me up I felt gutted, I didn't want to leave his side ever again, but me and Edward decided to keep everything a secret since I was still engaged to someone I had admittedly lead on for the past five years or so I thought, I don't know if I ever did love James sometimes I think I did but now I'm not to sure. I could already tell Rose knew something was up and if she really loved me she wouldn't say anything. As we sat in the car, the silence was surprisingly comforting it gave me time to think of how I was going to tell James I didn't love him any more.

"So how was you day," He says making small talk.

"It was okay," I say still looking straight ahead.

"Right," He mutters. We were silent for the rest of the ride home, I didn't want to think about the fact that I have been a stupid bitch, that I was going to have to hurt him soon. I just want to be happy is that to much to ask?

"What's wrong?" He asks timidly as he stops the car in our drive way.

"Nothing," I reply quickly as I get out of the car and head to the front door, unlocking it and heading upstairs to bed, it's the only thing I wanted right now. I quickly change into my most unattractive pyjamas and crawl into bed. I know I'm making it awkward but since we're going to be sleeping in the same bed I wanted to be unattractive to him since I am now not attracted to him, I don't want him in that way any more.

"You tired then," James says as he crawls into bed next to me. I just nod my head and stay on my side, not facing him. He had other plans through. He cuddled into my side, he was the closest he could be but still he warps his arm around my waits and pulls me closer to him, it was impossible to wriggle out of his grip, so I just stay there unmoving, slowly I finally drifted of to sleep.

"_Mommy I painted this picture for you," Little Sarah says as she runs over to me climbing on my lap._

"_That's lovely baby," I smile at my daughter. I've always wanted a daughter called Sarah with long beautiful flowing hair, with Edwards green eyes and my small little nose. She would be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She has a cute English accent since we live in England._

"_See the petals I did them yellow because its your favourite colour mummy," She smiles cuddling into me._

"_Ohh baby this is going straight on the fridge and how about we have the fresh fairy cakes I made today," I smile touching her nose._

"_Yay," She yells._

"_Yay," I laugh as she jumps of my lap and runs over to the table to do some colouring. I have the perfect life. As I get up from my chair to go and set the fairy cakes on a plate the door opens and Edward struts in with his usual cocky smile on his face._

"_Daddy," Sarah yells as she runs at him, he picks her up and spins her around before holding her tightly to him._

"_Hey sweetheart, why so happy baby." _

"_Mummy's made fairy cakes,"_

"_Wow sunshine,"_

"_Sarah painted me this amazing picture," I grab the picture from the table and take it to him._

"_Now that is amazing, we have a little artist on our hands Bells," He mused looking proudly down at his daughter._

"_And that's why I got Chinese take out," He yells but I just role my eyes. Sarah throws her hands up in the air in excitement since Chinese was her favourite of them all. Edward puts Sarah down and then turns his head to me, but I have my hands on my hips trying to look like I'm not impressed._

"_What," He says smugly taking the sides of my open t-shirt, while the tank top I had underneath stayed perfectly shaped on my body and pulled me close to him. I raise my eyebrows._

"_Chinese again,"_

"_I can treat my family cant I," I murmurs as he kisses my neck._

"_Don't," I giggle._

"_Why," He says kissing my nose_

"_Because I'm suppose to be mad at you," I mumble back_

"_And are you," He whispers into my ear._

"_No," I sigh happily. I push him away playfully as I get Sarah ready at the table to eat, while Edward dished out the food._

"_Here you go," He says placing our food in front of us before going back to get his own._

"_So sweet how was your day?"_

"_I played with Victoria and Paul, and then I did colouring and then it was story time," Sarah mused as she chatted about her day._

"_I like Paul mummy," Sarah blurts out casually._

"_Of course you do sweet he's one of your best friends isn't he?" _

"_No I mean I love Paul," She giggles. I look at Edward as he stares at out little princess._

"_Baby your to young to love someone," He reasons._

"_No I'm not, I like Paul," Her little voice sounded so convincing even though she didn't know what love was, she had no fucking idea._

"_Flower you don't know what love is," _

"_I do daddy me and Paul have been playing mummy's and daddy's we have three kids,"_

"_Oh Jesus," Edward panics._

"_Does this not bother you?" Edward says turning towards me with wide eyes._

"_Nahh Last week she loved Riley," I murmur_

"_Why didn't I know about this?" _

"_Because she only tells mummy stuff," I joke._

"_Love you to," He sulked._

"_Love you daddy," Sarah smiles as she looked over at Edward._

"_Love you to baby,"_

"Bella Babe wake up," James says rubbing my shoulder.

"What?" I mumble irritated that he brought me out of my dream something I wish was my reality.

"Rose is on the phone for you,"

"What time is it?"

"Ten in the morning," James passes the phone to me, I take it and put it to my ear.

"Were are you Bella,"

"Fuck off," I mumble.

"What?"

"I was dreaming something really nice and you woke me up,"

"Bella this is an emergency," She rushed me over the phone.

"Fine fine give me ten minuets," I sigh getting out of bed at least I'll be able to see Edward again. I dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a simple white tank top.

"James I'm going to Rose's," I yell as I grab my car keys.

"Alright Bella bye babe love you," He shouts back. I rush out of the house trying to ignore what he just said by getting straight in the car and drowning out my problems with a little radio. Within the twenty minuets I've been in this car three song have played and I've cried to almost all of them. _Whitney Houston I'll always love you. Jessie J's nobody's perfect and Pixie lott's Turn it up. _I just feel so pathetic. It hurt so much to know that I was going to hurt someone I've loved for five years, but right now I feel like my feelings should come first. I rush into Rose's house not giving it a second thought on why she's called me so urgently.

"Rose?"

"Bella In here, get your ass over here,"

"What's wrong?" I rush into the front room where Edward, Bree, Emmet sat while Rose held up a ruined dress.

"Bree I cant believe you wore this dress outside you know it cost a fortune, you know it was special for you to wear to mummy's and daddy's party after the wedding," Rose says sternly at Bree. I gulp as my throat goes dry. I didn't realise that the gray dress she wore yesterday was something she was going to wear to the wedding. I'm in deep shit now.

"Bella let me wear it," Bree accused pointing her finger.

"But you didn't say it was something for the wedding Bree," I argue back sensitively.

"How did it even get the dirty?" Emmet points out.

"I was watering the plants," Edward says holding his hands up.

"Right okay, Edward Bella Dress shopping now," Rose ordered. Great some time for us to sort everything out.

"Anyway How's your Dad Emmet?" I smile changing the subject.

"Didn't turn up," He grunted. Dam well that's awkward.

* * *

><p><strong>Keep reading it gets better I promise...<strong>

**Is James the sweet and kind person hes been made out to be? I think not... :OO Spoilers...**


End file.
